Ryouya Akahori
|vehicles= |ships crewed= |ships commanded= |affiliation=Red Court |universe=War of Courts |storyline=Build Divers War of Courts |first appearance=BDWOC Chapter 1 |final appearance= }}Ryouya Akahori (赤堀 陵弥 Akahori Ryouya, commonly called 'Oyah') is a character in Gundam Build Divers War of Courts. He is the main protagonist, and best friend of Genki Akahoshi. Personality & Character Ryouya is a kind and charming young man who tends to make friends easily. He believes that testing himself against others in friendly competition is the best kind of fun, and as such enjoys both kendo and Gunpla battles. He is notorious for tardiness in social engagements, due to a poor sense of time and direction. His favorite color is red, like Genki. In battle, he is aggressive, tending to simply rush into battle and try to demolish foes in close combat. He is also relentless and determined, traits that allow him to push his Gunpla to their limits. Skills & Abilities Ryouya is a skilled pilot, having developed proficiency in close-combat during his time playing Gunpla Duel. He trains in kendo as an extracurricular, and as such favors bladed weapons on his Gunpla. He is reactive and perceptive, able to notice and exploit vulnerabilities of his foes in order to win. However, while these traits suit him in one-on-one battles, he can find himself at a disadvantage in group battles. History Ryouya was born in Minano, a town in Japan's Saitama Prefecture. He met Genki in his first year of school, when they ended up assigned next to each other in class. His parents both have corporate jobs and are rather workaholic, making them somewhat distant though they are loving and supportive of his interests. At the start of the series, Ryouya finds himself forced to move to the big city of Saitama when his father accepts a promotion. The Celestial Gunpla Ryouya finds out that his new school in Saitama has a Gunpla Club, and attends their first meeting where he hits it off with the Club's President, Akito. Akito invites him to try out GBN as a guest Diver, and takes Ryouya to a nearby Gunpla store with public GBN terminals. Ryouya enjoys his first outing and decides to play the game himself. He also convinces Genki to try the game out. After buying a HGIBO Gundam Astaroth and building it, Ryouya and Genki log into the game and perform a Tutorial Battle at Sensei's behest. Finding themselves on an airfield, they are attacked by multiple Non-Player Divers all piloting suits. The boys work together to defeat most of the force, before a Non-Player appears and defeats the last enemy. Relationships Genki Akahoshi Genki is Ryouya's best friend and has been since their first year of school. Genki is actually the one who introduced him to the Gundam franchise, though Ryouya came to favor Gunpla battles while Genki prefers to watch the Gundam TV series and films. Notes & Trivia The 赤 kanji in Ryouya's surname means 'red', which alludes to both his favorite color and the name of his force in GBN.